Young Mew and The Chosen One
by STr222
Summary: A boy from Pallet Town, named Ash Ketchum, meets a mysterious Pokemon at the age of four. At the age of 8, tragedy struck his hometown, and his parents perished in it. At the age of twelve, he starts his Pokemon journey to becoming a great Pokemon trainer, along with his Pikachu and his "best friend". It's a story of friendship, adventure, and a bit of humor. Enjoy! -STr222
1. Prologue-Ch 2

**_Author's Note: I've always loved Pokemon when I was a kid. I thank and give credit DarkFoxKit and her story: "The Child of Mew" for inspiring me to make my very own story (That will be greatly influenced by "Child of Mew"). In this story, i will associate parts of the Pokemon anime, but might tweak it a bit (for example change characters and encounters). This will be my very first Fanfiction, so please no hate :)._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its ideas._**

* * *

 _ **Pokemon**_

 ** _Mew's and The Chosen One's Destiny_**

 ** _Prologue: Ash's Encounter_**

It changed his life. Ash Ketchum, a 4 year old boy, was poking around in a forest near Pallet Town, Ash's hometown. He had a curious nature, and tend to do things that have him end up in trouble. His mom, Delia, specifically told him not to go there, but did it anyways. While he was looking at some Rattata scourging for food, he sensed a strong and playful aura. He moved towards it, and observed it. It was a cute, small, and furry Pokemon and its back was facing Ash.

"Wow! First time I am close Pokemon! (Don't expect a four year old's grammar to be good)" Exclaimed Ash.

"Mew!" the creature shrieked when she turned around, and was terrified! It flew away and hid behind a tree.

"Awww, I want pet it..." sobbed the little boy.

The Pokemon felt bad, and decided to go back to the toddler to comfort him. Ash petted it, and the small creature flew around excitedly.

" _Want to play?_ " suggested the Pokemon telepathically.

"Sure!" agreed Ash.

They played around, and both had a blast. After a long day and the sun was setting, Ash realized that he had to go before his mom finds out he was missing.

"Lets play again next time! By the way what is your name?" asked Ash.

" _Mew_ " replied the young Mew.

Ash grinned at his new friend, and ran home. The young Mew, on the other hand, experienced her first time playing with a human. She saw that Ash had great potential and would become a great Pokemon trainer, and have great Pokemon that would be cared for. She teleported to her home, thinking about Ash.

Over the years, Ash and Mew played at the forest everyday and developed close relationships with each other. Ash called his new best friend Mewy. He would always sneak out of the house, and his mom became a little suspicious of her child. Ash learned how to communicate with Pokemon from the young Mew, and the Young Mew learned how to communicate with humans from Ash. Also, they could talk to each other in their minds.

Ash was now eight, and was playing with the young Mew after sneaking out of the house in the early morning when his parents were still sleeping. All seemed well, until a terrible thunderstorm struck. No one knew how or what started it, and it was the biggest thunderstorm in Pallet Town in decades! What caused it to be so devastating? Trees and roofs were being ripped off and sucked up towards the sky. Ash, being the intelligent boy he was, knew where his house was, and rushed towards it, despite the strong wind. He reached for the door, and at the same time, lightning struck the house, pulverizing the roof and causing a huge impact. The impact blasted Ash away, and he tumbled down a hill. Ash landed near a small river, and blacked out.

When Ash woke up, he observed the destroyed Pallet Town. Trees and cars were tossed liked a toy, and there were debris everywhere. He spotted his home, but all that remained of it was the floor. The unfortunate boy realized what happened, and produced tear drops that dripped to the ground. His parents were dead.

The young Mew, took pity in Ash, and took him away to her home after Ash cried to sleep. Mewy decided to have the boy live with her, and teach him all about Pokemon. After days of crying, Ash decided to use his time with his best friend and learn all about Pokemon before becoming twelve and starting his very own Pokemon journey. They played well, and sometimes even traveled across the world to experience the world of Pokemon. Mewy called Ash Ashy, because it fits his playful mood. It was everything Ash ever wanted, and he was not being bullied anymore, as he was at a young age in Pokemon school as a nerd. There was something missing, and it was his parents and hometown.

It has been 4 years after the incident, and Ash was excited. He was going to get his first Pokemon from Professor Oak! He have always been waiting for this moment, because his lifelong dream was to become the best Pokemon trainer in the world! Before going to Professor Oak's ranch, he made sure he was ready. He grabbed his league expo Pokemon cap he had when he was seven and thankfully Mewy enlarged it so it could fit Ash's head.

 _"Ashy, I will go with you on your adventure, and keep you safe when things get a bit out of control."_ Mewy assured.

"Wait, your coming with me?" questioned Ash.

" _Of course! I want to help you and learn about everything along the way! It is boring without a friend to play with after all._ " chuckled Mew.

"Alright lets do it! Oh, I'm just worried they won't remember me." feared Ash.

" _Don't be, I have it all covered, now stop worrying because you have a Pokemon to get!_ " told Mew.

And so Ash and his little sister Mewy teleported to Pallet Town.

" _Wow, it feels so great to be free and in my hometown. It changed so much since the thunderstorm..._ " Ash shivered and shook his thoughts away, and then looked at Mewy, who was levitating beside him.

" _Sure looks like a pretty town, anyways, we should hurry before the other trainers come and get the starter Pokemon first!_ " Mewy pointed out.

"Well, I guess we should, and for now you should get in my bag, we don't want people to see you." Ash advised.

" _Yeah, about people being greedy and stuff, why do they even bother?_ " grunted Mewy as she went in the backpack. She didn't know she had amazing powers and is a legendary Pokemon, as she is still young, and was an orphan too, because her Memmy ('mother' in Pokemon terminology), creator of Pokemon, strangely disappeared one night when she was born.

"Anyways, ready to go on our journey?"

" _I am ready!_ " announced Mewy.

And so they went towards Professor Oak's lab/ranch, to get Ash's first Pokemon. Will they be on time and get a starter, or will he leave empty handed? We will see in the next chapter.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Quarrels with Pikachu**_

***At the entrance of Professor Oak's laboratory***

*Pant* *Gasp* "Dang, I'm late." said Ash.

"Hey Ashy-boy, good luck, there is no more starter Pokemon!" Laughed Gary and then drove off with his red luxury car with a crowded group of cheerleaders rooting for him, leaving smoke in Ash's face.

Gary was Ash's rival and even though usually the taunt would make Ash extremely red of anger, he stood calm, as he became more wise throughout the years living with Mewy, but Ash wondered how Gary still knew him after they haven't seen him since the incident.

"I guess Mewy was messing with their minds, and that's what she meant by 'I have it all covered'." Ash thought.

" _Hee hee_ " the young Mew giggled.

He ran in, and bumped into Professor Oak, and luckily Mewy was in the backpack, because Samuel Oak is that kind of guy who is interested in unknown Pokemon. His grandson was Gary Oak, but Ash heard of him having another grandson. He quickly dismissed the thought.

"Hello Ash, sorry to tell you, but we have no more starter pokemon to give you" Prof. Oak indicated.

"I should of known..." Ash grumbled.

"I do have one Pokemon, but I don't think you can handle it." Prof. Oak suggested.

"I'll take it!" Ash decided, it was better than no Pokemon, and I couldn't risk using Mewy to battle.

The professor handed him a Pokeball. It had a lightning bolt symbol on it. Ash opened the ball, and out came a cute, yellow mouse with red cheeks. It looked stubborn and glared at Ash with cute eyes, but Ash saw that the Pokemon wanted to kill him.

"This is a Pikachu. It is an Electric type." Professor Oak introduced.

Ash was about to pet it, but the Pikachu thunder shocked him.

" **Don't ever get near me you filthy trainer, or else I'll shock you again** " warned Pikachu, but of course all Professor Oak heard was: "Pika, pika, chu!"

"Ok... it does look a bit like its in a bad mood, but Pikachu and I will be the best of buddies!" Ash exclaimed, though he knew it would be tough even trying to get this stubborn Pikachu to attack, or even walk with him!

Ash received a Pokedex and some Pokeballs. He waved goodbye to Professor Oak, and started walking away from his hometown, and decided to have a little conversation with the grumpy Pikachu.

"So... are you always going to be like this?" Ash asked.

" **I will unless you release me, why do you even bother?** " snapped Pikachu.

Ash was going to say something, when Mewy became a bit hot in the backpack and shook the bag. Ash purposely fell on the ground to cover the movement.

" _It's a bit hot in here, can't I just come out?_ " Mewy complained.

Ash ignored it and told Pikachu "Because in order to be a good trainer-oh no."

Ash realized what he has done and tried to cover it, but Pikachu realized it already.

" **Interesting, you can understand me? Well maybe your just plain lucky that you have that ability, becuase only some humans can do that.** " Pikachu claimed.

Mewy had to giggle a bit when Pikachu said that.

" **What do you have in that bag?** " Pikachu suspiciously asked.

"Its nothing really..." Ash denied and looked around hoping Pikachu would stop his mini investigation.

Pikachu was just about to snuff in Ash's bag, but Ash spotted a Pidgy, and shook in attempt to get Pikachu off his backpack. He wasn't going to reveal Mewy until later.

"Go Pikachu!" Ash commanded.

" **I don't follow your commands you dimwit.** " Pikachu denied, and went onto a tree to snooze.

Ash, clearly frustrated with this Pikachu, decided to take it on by himself. Before doing that, he took out his Pokedex and it analyzed the Pokemon.

"Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings." it explained.

Then he threw a Pokeball at it, and the ball wiggled as the Pidgy inside tried to get out, but stopped and the ball made a *click* noise.

"I caught my first Pokemon!" Ash announced.

That victory was short lived, as a huge flock of Pidgy came straight towards them! It was angry one of its members was caught.

"Uh oh, looks like we got company." Ash said, and turned to face the huge flock.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: The Angry Flock_**

This time Pikachu did not hesitate to use Thundershock on the opposing Pidgy (no plural form for Pokemon sorry readers). It shocked some, but more kept coming.

" **ALERT! HUMAN HAS FELLOW COMRADE, GET HIM!** " a Pigdy called out.

Most went towards Ash, who was desperately trying to sprint away for his life! But some were picking on the poor Pikachu, and Ash couldn't just leave his "starter" Pokemon there. He turned directions, which surprised the Pidgy.

"I'm coming for you Pikachu!" Ash shouted, trying to get some of the Pidgy pecking on the Pikachu to turn their attention to him.

He dived for Pikachu, and then ran back as fast as his two legs can carry him. No matter how badly Ash was pecked, he held on to the damaged Pikachu and jump in a waterfall.

" **Why is this trainer risking his life just to save a Pokemon who doesn't even listen to him?** " the injured Pikachu thought to himself.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ash yelled as he went down.

*Splash*

Underwater, he opened his eyes to see that he was in a pink aura that prevented water from going in and drowning him. Pikachu, in his badly damaged position, managed to see it too.

"thanks Mewy" he whispered while swimming to shore.

Ash managed to reach shore, just to see a bike parked right in front of him. He looked back and the flock was still after him. He took the bike and sped off towards the Pokemon Center. All Pikachu saw was a blurry face that said to him:"You'll be alright Thunder." as rain poured down on him, and then he closed his eyes.

Ash Ketchum looked back to see if the flock was still chasing him. He still had a long way to go before getting to Viridian City. Unfortunately, when he looked back, his bike tripped over a rock, and he flew out of it, falling head first to the ground.

"Ouch." he murmured.

The Pidgy flock gained on him, and started pecking on the poor boy. Pikachu tried to save Ash, but was too weak to do anything about it. It was a horrific sight, until a voice came out of nowhere.

" **Do you want to save your trainer, Pikachu?** "

" **Yes I do!** " Pikachu prayed, whom didn't even care who he was talking to, because he just wanted to repay the gratitude Ash did to save him.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning from the sky struck Pikachu, giving him a huge amount of energy, and discharged it all in one shot. Many of the Pidgy pecking on Ash dropped to the ground, and the rest flew away. The dark clouds, were pushed away, and made way for the peaceful sun. Mewy, who was behind all this, summoned her uncle, Ho-oh. It flew across the sky, making streaks of rainbow, before disappearing in the clouds.

"Well, we got them Thunder." sighed Ash and smiled weakly, looking at Pikachu.

" _Yes we did Ash, and I like my nickname, it fits._ " added Pikachu, who then licked Ash in the cheek.

The two buddies, now trust and are bonded with each other. There's nothing better than the sight of watching them walk down the hill where the sun was setting behind Viridian City.

"Ash has the true potential of a trainer."Mewy observed, and wished them a happy and safe journey.

"I should reveal myself soon, after all, I do miss playing with Ashy" thought Mewy.

She giggled to herself.

* * *

 _ **Tell me if you guys have any ideas for my story! This part is a bit confusing, but i tried my best. Tell me if i should include Team Rocket (Jesse, James, and Meowth) and/or Misty and Brock. Also, if you spot a grammar or spelling error, please help me out and tell me.**_

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

 _ **That is it, have a great day,**_

 _ **STr222**_


	2. Chapters 3-4

**_Author's Note: I will start to divert from the main anime story. To make it different, Ash will have different Pokemon than the ones in the story, but some I will keep the same. Also, I've decided that I will not include Brock, Misty, or the Team Rocket trio. Though Brock and Misty will stay as their respective gym leader position. Instead, I will include different partners and villains. Keep in mind that I will try to focus on Ash, as he is the main protagonist.  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its ideas._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: An Introduction_ **

Ash, after being severely hit by a Spearow flock, managed to get to Viridian City. He went straight to the Pokemon Center, to heal his injured Pikachu, who saved him from all the Spearow, and is under extreme conditions. Suddenly, he was yanked by his shirt, and tugged back, almost choking him through the process.

"Stop! Who do you think you are doing with that Pokemon?" a familiar voice questioned.

Ash looked back to see Officer Jenny with a strict face looking at him.

"This is _my_ Pokemon and I've got to go get it to the Pokemon Center!" replied Ash, thinking Officer Jenny thought he was stealing it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were stealing it. There has been suspicions that during yesterday night some people were sneaking in the alleys, and one of them was carrying a small, mouse-like creatures with pointed ears. We suspect that it might of been a thief." Officer Jenny pointed out, looking at the alleys left and right with suspicious eyes.

After hearing that, Ash was curious to see what happened that night. He decided to investigate later, but his priorities were to get Thunder to Nurse Joy.

"Look, I really need to get my Pikachu to Nurse Joy for treatment." the boy explained, looking at his Pikachu, who looked beat up.

"Alright, well good luck." said Officer Jenny, and watched the trainer as he ran towards the Pokemon Center, just a few blocks ahead.

When Ash got there, he immediately went to the counter, where Nurse Joy was there.

"Please help my Pokemon Nurse Joy!" Ash pleaded, still panting from the running.

"Oh dear, looks like we got a Pokemon Emergency." Nurse Joy feared, and then called to the Chansey, who then took the bruised Pikachu, and carefully ambled towards the Emergency Room.

Nurse Joy then turned to the boy and said: "Now young man, you look like you really need a rest, you can go sit in the seat over there." and pointed to a red seat that was against the wall.

"Ok, thanks Nurse Joy." Ash expressed, and began trudging towards the seat, clearly tired of all the action that happened.

"Your Pokemon will be ready in no time," Nurse Joy assured the tired boy, "wait, are you the one kid everyone has been talking about?"

Ash didn't know what the rumor is, he just came to the city! Just then, he heard a boy telling it to what looks like one of his friends near the counter.

"Did you hear? A man was walking near the outskirts of town minding his own business, when he saw something near a waterfall. He said it seemed like a trainer with a cap running away from a huge flock of birds carrying a small Pokemon in his arms! Then you know what happened next?! That trainer jumped down the waterfall and disappeared underwater!" the boy claimed, making it sound like it was all dramatic and stuff.

Ash clearly knew who that was, but he sure didn't want the whole city to know who it was, or he'll be clearly embarrassed.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." focusing back on Nurse Joy's question, and then hurried back to his seat.

The boy sighed. He haven't expect all this bad luck to happen during his journey. He put his backpack, that was all torn up, next to him. He forgot Mewy was in there.

" _Hey Ashy, I'm getting restless, can I get out and play now?_ " Mewy complained, fidgeting in the enclosed bag, and frightened Ash for a moment.

" _Oh Mewy, I forgot all about you! I'm sure we play very soon and introduce you to my new buddy._ " Ash promised.

They were so occupied with their conversation, they didn't notice someone walking up to them.

"Hello!" the person began, with a cheerful voice.

"Woah!" Ash shouted, and startled him for a moment, " _Man, whats happening to me, I usually don't get scared, but I was startled twice in a row!_ " Ash scolded mentally slapped himself.

"Umm. Hey!" he replied, clearly a bit shy after living with Mewy and not exposed to human conversations during that time.

Then Ash looked at the person, and saw a boy with blond hair and a Pokedex and some Pokeballs attached on a strap near his waist. He noted that he was a trainer like him with a cheerful characteristics.

"I'm Mark." the boy introduced.

"I'm Ash." Ash exchanged.

It seemed like the conversation was going into an awkward situation, when Mark decided to push it.

"By the way, why were you looking at the yellow bag next to you, and it seemed the bag was slightly shaking a bit?" asked Mark, not really thinking it was suspicious or anything.

"I-I think your eyes were playing tricks on you." Ash defended, trying to push that question away.

"Anyways, have you seen a Pichu anywhere? I've been looking for it since it disappeared. I was sleeping in my camping bag near the outskirts of this city yesterday, and when I woke up, my Pichu was gone." Mark described, looking to the downright a bit, not wanting to make direct contact with Ash.

"I think I have heard that a group of people had a small mouse-like creature with pointy ears sneaking around yesterday at night from Officer Jenny." Ash told Mark, relating not long ago.

"Ash,"Nurse Joy called out, getting the attention of Ash, who told Mark to stay there and he walked up to the counter.

"Is Thunder alright?" Ash asked, eager to see his new buddy fresh and ready to go.

"Thunder, your Pikachu, is doing all right, and I hope you come again." Nurse Joy assured, went in another room to take care of a sick Pokemon in there, and left Thunder and Ash.

Thunder ran up to Ash, and gave him a big tackle. Ash fell to the ground, but that didn't matter to him.

" **I missed you Ash!** " the Pikachu exclaimed, ready to do anything at any moment for his trainer's sake.

"I miss you too buddy!" the boy laughed.

"Hey, Ash, it seems like you have a great bond with your Pikachu!" Mark observed, interrupting their small "reunion".

"Huh? Yeah, I enjoy playing with Pokemon!" Ash replied while standing back up from the tackle Pikachu gave him.

"Oh, well our Pokemon can play with each other, but I am really worried about my Pichu..." Mark whispered, looking down.

"Don't worry, I'll help! Then maybe you can share some of those cookies you got there." Ash grinned, and pointed at a small bakery bag Mark was holding in his hand the whole time.

" **My relatives need me, and in times of this, I'll help too!** " Pikachu agreed, but of course all Mark heard was: "Pika pika, chu!".

"Alright, well lets get-"

*BOOM!*

Suddenly, a huge explosion somewhere near cut off Mark's sentence. Its force pushed shrapnel from the left wall of the Pokemon Center everywhere, and smoke billowed from the center of the impact. The seat Ash was sitting on a while ago wasn't so lucky. Amidst the smoke, appeared two people. Ash could feel their evil aura, and saw their huge wide smirk.

" _Looks like we got company._ " Ash thought, and turned to face the two figures.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Trouble_**

"What *cough* just *cough* happened." Mark croaked, as he tried to take cover from the smoke. **  
**

"Hey, look at that, you finally made something useful." a mysterious voice spoke from the smoke, that sounded like it was a woman's voice.

"Well, I knew it was going to be worth it. Look, we made a glorious entrance." another voice spoke.

"We better hurry before the police arrives, last time it took a while before we finally evaded Officer Jenny in Cerulean City, and I'm not going back in the alleys again." the woman urged.

The two mysterious figures revealed themselves after the smoke cleared. Ash examined them. On the left, was a young woman with a short, blond, ponytail. On the right, was a young man that had dark hair and blue eyes. They both wore dark outfits, and had a huge letter "S" painted on their suit. It had a dark hue that stood out from the rest of the suit and had a evil and murky appearance. Just then, Nurse Joy came out to see what was going on.

"You, over there, hand us all the Pokemon and we won't cause any trouble and be on our way." the woman demanded, and pointed to the innocent looking Nurse Joy, who was behind the counter staring at the wreckage and then looking at the two thieves with furious eyes, knowing that they were up to no good.

"This is a place for injured and sick Pokemon! You have no right to take over!" Nurse Joy protested, and ran towards her office room, where there lied a telephone.

"Don't let her call the police! the woman gawked, and they pursued the nurse, when they were stopped by a boy.

"You won't get her until you pass me!" Ash challenged, who clearly wanted to protect the Pokemon and Nurse Joy from these two mischievous people.

" **Yeah, and you'll be sorry you raided this peaceful hospital!** " Pikachu growled.

"Oh look at this, a mere kid wants to challenge us, the infamous duo, Zara and Kai!" Zara announced, while Kai joined in on the fight.

"You don't wanna mess with us kid, so you better run." Kai added and got his Pokeball ready.

"I'm not moving, unless you defeat me." Ash stubbornly snapped, and Pikachu ran in front of him, electricity sparking from his cheeks.

"Alright, go, Purrloin!" Zara yelled, and threw her Pokeball.

" **I'm too Purrfect for you!** " Purloin taunted, licking her paws. It matches her master's personality.

"Go show 'em Cacturne" Kai commanded, and threw his Pokeball.

" **I'll crush you with my thorns!** " Cacturne bellowed.

Ash didn't use the Pokedex, because this battle was urgent, and Ash couldn't take the time for it. He noted that they were both Dark types.

"Try a Needle Arm Cacturne!"

"Use Fury Swipes Purrloin!"

"Thunder, counter with Tackle!"

Cacturne ran up to Pikachu and swung his thorny arms, and Pikachu countered it with a hit in the stomach, which prevented Cacturne from using Needle Arm, but the moment after, Purrloin came up from the side and slashed Pikachu multiple times before backing up.

"Pika" was all the poor Pokemon could manage. By this rate, Pikachu wouldn't end up well.

"Cacturne, finish him off with Poison Sting!"

"Purrloin, attack with Cacturne and use Scratch!"

It seems like the battle was over and victory for the evil duel, when suddenly, a spinning object came out of no where and headed towards Cacturne and Purrloin at high speed. It collided with the two unfortunate and unsuspecting Pokemon, blasting them, so that they couldn't finish off the injured Pikachu. A sandy, rodent like Pokemon appeared once it stopped spinning. Ash could tell it was a Sandshrew and not a wild one.

"I'm joining in the battle. Ash needs some help, and it isn't fair when two Pokemon team up against one." a voice interrupted.

A boy ran up next to Ash... it was Mark!

"I won't let you down Ash." Mark firmly said.

"Oh it's this kid, I bet he never knew who stole his little Pichu! It was an easy one to stea-"

"Shut it Kai, why does your mouth never stop blabbering sometimes! Atleast you didn't tell him we still have it in our bag..." Zara realized she exposed the little secret to Mark and Ash.

"Now look who's the one spilling all the information out!" Kai shot back.

"So you were the one who took my Pichu! You won't get any mercy from me!" Mark raged.

Ash gave Mark a nod, it was time to turn the tides.

"Go Thunder, use Thundershock on Cacturne!"

"Get Purrloin with Rapid Spin Sandshrew!"

Kai and Zara had no time to react. Cacturne was too slow, and a small lightning bolt hit Cacturne, paralyzing it, before falling to the ground and fainting. Sandshrew started spinning rapidly and aimed at Purrloin, who was faster than Cacturne, but not fast enough to evade the Sandshrew. Sandshrew sliced at Purrloin, and the cat fell down and fainted. The surprised duo returned their Pokemon, just as the Police arrived, and surrounded the Pokemon Center, providing no escape for the robbers.

"Kai, we are done for if we don't leave right now. Its better not be caught by the police than failing a mission." Zara told to her partner.

"Yes, that is true, but what about the Pichu in the bag behind the Pokemon Center?" Mark admitted, and then felt a bit worried that they were going to fail two missions.

"No time to get it, lets go." Zara confirmed.

She took a small, emergency smoke bomb from her pocket, and threw it between her feet.

"I'll remember you." She growled at Ash, before the smoke covered her along with Kai.

Everyone was blinded and started coughing. When the smoke cleared and the police busted the broken entrance doors, they were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Ash questioned.

"Maybe they escaped through the wall they busted. Anyways, I overheard them saying that my Pichu was in a bag behind the Pokemon Center, so lets go get it." Mark said to Ash, and hurried out of the hole in the wall and ran behind the Pokemon Center. Ash sprinted after him, along with his companion.

Mark untied the knot in the leather bag, and a battered Pichu was found it the deepest part of the bag.

"P... chu." was all it could manage, before falling out onto Mark's warm hands.

"I will never forgive what the two did to my Pichu." Mark declared.

" **Me too!** " Pikachu agreed, after seeing what they did to his relative.

A few minutes later, Ash ran up to Officer Jenny, who was busy inspecting the blast in the Pokemon Center.

"Hey Officer Jenny, I have an important question." Ash asked.

"Oh hello, your that trainer carrying the Pikachu I stopped. What's your question in mind young man?" Officer Jenny replied, now focusing on Ash.

"Umm, do you know what organization or group the two culprits were in?" Ash wondered, because he wanted to protect the Pokemon, and end the evil group/organization terrorizing the Pokemon.

"Indeed, I had a glimpse of them before they disappeared. It's a shady and large organization called Team Shadow. They have been terrorizing and stealing Pokemon with force. We are currently tracking and trying to locate their bases and members. We aren't clear what their main goal or purpose is. I got information for the Police HQ that Team Shadow is currently trying to tame and capture a legendary for their own good. The legendary is so mysterious, scientists only know that it appears in people's dreams and haunts them, and its name. Darkrai." Officer Jenny informed, and then went back to inspecting the blast.

Ash was left wondering about this mysterious Pokemon. He walked through the countryside of Viridian City with his companion, when he was met up with Mark. His Pichu was back to full health, and skipping down the road with his owner. Pikachu and Pichu gave each other a high five. It felt good to find another of their kind.

"Hey Ash, thank you for helping me save my Pichu." Mark announced to the boy.

"Yep, thanks for joining in and helping me win the battle Mark. All I had was Pikachu." Ash answered.

"I've been thinking, I know you might have to think about it, but, may I join you for a while on your journey?" Mark asked.

" _Hmmm, I know having a partner to tag along on my journey will be more exciting and I won't be alone, but I've always been comfortable without people. Well, it won't hurt to try, right?_ " Ash thought.

"Alright, you can join me on my journey." Ash finally decided.

"Thanks, I've always wanted a trainer to help teach me new things. I could sense that you have great potential Ash." Mark pointed out, and grinned.

"Lets get going, I'm really pumped up for my first gym badge at Pewter City." Ash told Mark, who looked a bit tired.

"Wanna camp for the night? It has been a long day." Mark sighed.

"Sure." Ash agreed.

They settled in on a smooth hill. While Mark and his Pokemon were asleep, Ash and Pikachu decided to look at the beautiful night sky that surrounded them. They sat down on the green grass swaying with the cool breeze.

"Man, it has been one heck of a day." Ash sighed, going back to the angry flock and the encounter with Zara and Kai.

Pikachu nodded in agreement. Ash's tummy growled.

"Oops, heh, I'm a bit hungry. Too bad Mark's cookies were spoiled from the blast." Ash said with a slight chuckle.

" **Me too, last time I ate was at Professor Oak's ranch. Just one last question. What are you hiding in that backpack?** " Pikachu asked.

" _Oh no, Mewy was in the bag which was destroyed from the explosion in the Pokemon Center! I've got to find her!_ " Ash thought and panicked.

" _Are you looking for me Ashy?_ " the young Mew answered.

" _Thank goodness, your safe._ "

" _Don't worry, a little blast won't harm me too much. Relax, I'll always be with you._ " Mewy assured.

" _You will always be my true friend. After the incident, you were the only one I trusted and depended on, and I've known you since we were both little toddlers. Now its time I introduce and show you my new buddy, Pikachu._ " Ash decided.

Ash beckoned the young Mew to come out to Pikachu. She teleported in front of Pikachu, startling the Pokemon for a second.

" **Is that, the young Mew all the Pokemon have been talking about? The child of the Creator of Pokemon?** " Pikachu gasped (if he could manage to gasp)and stared at feline.

" **Hee hee, this is going to be fun!** " teased the playful youngling, as she circled around the shocked Pikachu.

"Yes," Ash confirmed "and I have a lot to explain to you."

* * *

 **What do you think about Mark, Zara, and Kai? Also, it would be helpful to PM me if you found a mistake (grammar, spelling, etc). I will try my best to find all the errors before publishing. Another thing to note is that I will be including some Pokemon from other regions like Pichu and Purrloin, but not many.**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

 **Hoped you liked this fanfic so far, and have a great day,  
**

 **STr222**


End file.
